sasusaku
by shinta.asri
Summary: tahukah engkau sasuke?aku disini menangis ,..lebih tepatnya,..cemburu...
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:cemburu?**

** DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SUMMARY: tahukah engkau sasuke?aku disini menangis,...lebih tepatnya,...cemburu,...**

**x:alur gk jelas,certa abal abal,bahasa kasar**

** CEMBURU?**

**enjoy,...**

hari yang cerah,..untuk sakura maupun sasuke,...yaa mereka sudah pacaran kurang lebih selama 2tahun,tapi meski begitu,..ada sesuatu

yang mengganjal hari hari sakura,..

"ohaiyu sasuke-kun"ucap sakura sambil tersenyum

"ohaiyu sakura-chan"balas sasuke

"hmm?kau kenapa sasuke-kun?'tanya sakura

"tidak ada apa apa,kau tidak perlu tau!"*lalu pergi

yah memang akhir akhir ini sasuke sering membentak sakura ,..entah mengapa,...

"kenapa sasuke?kenapa akhir akhir ini kau membentakku?kenapa,..?"pertanyaan itu terus mengiang ngiang di benak sakura

"sakura,..."ujar sasuke memulai pembicaraan

"eh?iya sasuke-kun?"

"maaf,hari ini aku tidak bisa terus menemanimu!,aku ada banyak tugas"*lalu pergi

sudah hampir satu bulan sasuke tidak semesra dulu dengan sakura entah mengapa,..

sakura segera kekelasnya,...dan GREEK sakura membuka pitu kelasnya dan disambut oleh ino sahabatnya sendiri,...

ino:"hey sakura,..."

"hmm,.."sambil tersenyum

"eh sakura,pacarmu itu semalaman membicarakanmu loh"

alis sakura mengernyit"maksudmu sasuke?"

"iya siapa lagi"

alangkah terkejutnya sakujra mendengar itu,pasalnya sakura dan sasuke sudah 2 bulan tidak telefonan ataupum smsan

"eh?lalu?"tanya sakura tidak sabaran

"ehm,..dia menyuruhku untuk datang ke pertarungan basketnya antara sekolah kita dan sekolah lain dia juga sudah membelikanku tikat VIP"

sakura sangat kaget,ya memang 3 bulan yang lalu sakura memperkenalkan sasuke dengan ino,...

"eh,..memangnya ada pertandingan?"

"apa! kau tidak tahu ,kupikir kau sudah tahu! kira kira minggu besok pukul 07.00 WIB"

"ah,..begitu ya,.. terima kasih ino"

"sama sama sakura,..eh aku kembali dulu ya ke tempatku daah"ino pergi ke tempat duduknya yang berada di barisan paling depan

"apa ini alasanmu sasuke?alasan mengapa kau terus menghindar dariku?"

#pulang sekolah

aku melihat ino dan sasuke pulang bersama,bergandengan tangan layaknya seorang kekasih?apa benar?

sasuke terlihat membawa ino ke sebuah tempat,..dan sakura mengikutinya,..saat mengikutinya entah mengapa sakura selalu ingin menangis apa itu tandannya kalau sakura cemburu?

disebuah tempat yang sangat indah"bahkan sasuke belum pernah mengajakku kesini"gumam sakura

sakura terkejut melihat sesuatu yang di hadapanya,...

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**sorry klo nih fic jelek gomenasai pelase review**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE:cemburu?**

** DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SUMMARY: tahukah engkau sasuke?aku disini menangis,...lebih tepatnya,...cemburu,...**

**x:alur gk jelas,certa abal abal,bahasa kasar dan satu lagi,,,,,perlu kritikan  
**

** CEMBURU?**

**enjoy,...**

rasanya menyakitkan,bahkan sangat-sangat menyakitkan melihatnya,terlihat ino dan sasuke berdiri di bawah pohon itu,,,tapi-tunggu!sasuke memegang tangan ino,lalu dia mengucapkan"ino aku mencintaimu sejak pandangan pertama"oh tidak rasanya menyakitkan,,,sangat menyakitkan,,,sakura hanya dapat menahan perih di ,sedih,perih semua itu menjadi yang menyadari akan kehadiran sakura tidak mau ambil pusing dan hanya menunggu jawaban dari ino.

"mungkin ini yang terbaik untukmu sasuke-kun"ucapnya lirih*karna sakura sudah tak sanggup untuk melihatnya,sakura memutuskan untuk pergi

#di rumah

sakura tak henti hentinya menangis,,,"apa ini sebabnya sasuke-kun,apa ini alasanya sasuke-kun,lalu mengapa?mengapa kau tetap mempertahankan hubungan kita selama ini sasuke-kun?kenapa,,,,?hiks hiks hiks"sakura lalu membuka buku diarynya dan menulis kata demi kata,,,,,

sakura's diary

selasa,13 juni

"dulu,,,,saat pertama kau mengutarakan perasaanmu,,,sangatlah membuatku

terpana,mungkin bukan aku,,,tapi semua wanita...

"sasuke-kun...apa arti semua ini?...jika kau mencintai ino..apa arti dari hubungan ini?

apa cintamu hanya sebuah rangkaian kata kata indah saja?

"sasuke-kun...sudah lama...bahkan saangat lama...kau tidak semesra dulu...

kau bukan sasuke yang kukenal!

"sasuke-kun...aku lebih baik dikenal lalu dilupakan,...daripada di cintai lalu dilupakan...

aku tahu sasuke-kun,...aku tidak secantik ino,..

bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana berpakaian yang pantas saat kencan denganmu

"sasuke-kun...aku tahu kalau aku hanyalah beban bagimu,...

hanya masalah,...

yang membuatmu malu dihadapan semua orang,...

*air mata sakura terus mengalir ,...bahkan semakin deras*

jika ini yang terbaik untukmu,...

jika ini yang membuatmu bahagia,...

aku merelakanmu sasuke-kun,..

dan untuk ino,...jagalah baik baik sasuke-kun

sakura menutup buku diarynya dan menangis ,...untuk mengeluarkan beban yang ditanggung olehnya sendirian,...

dan semuanya,... menjadi gelap.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**jelek ya? gomen,..tolong kritikannya...**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE:cemburu?**

** DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SUMMARY: tahukah engkau sasuke?aku disini menangis,...lebih tepatnya,...cemburu,...**

**x:alur gk jelas,certa abal abal,bahasa kasar dan satu lagi,,,,,perlu kritikan  
**

** CEMBURU?**

**enjoy,...**

**DONT LIKE? DONT READ**

jam menunjukkan pukul 07.00 WIB

hari yang cerah untuk semua orang,tapi tidak untuk sakura " Huh menyebalkan! " Gerutu sakura,sakura pun bergegas mandi ,mengambil tas dan ber aktivitas seperti pada saat di jalan,...

"Hai sakura,..."sapa ino "Ah ino ,ada apa?" "Hei sakura,aku dengar hubunganmu dengan sasuke sedang tidak baik ya?" "Ah?itu,...mm...tidak juga,,,,,"dusta sakura "Memangnya kenapa sih sakura?jujur saja padaku"rengek ino "Tidakkah kau menyadari ino? itu semua karna mu,..."batin sakura lalu tiba tiba sebuah mobil sport berwarna biru yang tentunya tidak asing bagi sakura berhenti di depan mereka."eh sasuke?"tanya ino sasuke punsegera menarik tangan ino kedalam mobil lalu melaju cepat,dantentunya meninggalkan sakura yang masih diam terpaku,...tidak sanggup mengatakan apa apa,dan tanpa sadar sakura meneteskan air mata.

"Maafkan aku sakura,.."gumam sasuke pelan

#di rumah

sakura menarik nafasnya panjang lalu menghembuskannya,...mata sakura tertuju pada buku diarynya,dengan tangan gemetar sakura mengambil buku diarynya dan tanpa sadar sakura kembali menangis melihat kejadian tadi sakura pun menulis kata demi kata.

SAKURA'S

DIARY ,...

kini,...aku sendiri,...

tak ada teman,kawan ataupun sahabat,...bahkan keluargapun aku tak punya,...

ino,...sahabat yang paling kupercaya,...

kini menghianatiku,...

sasuke,...kekasih yang kusayangi,...

kini pergi meninggalkanku,...

apa kau tau sasuke kun?

aku disini membutuhkanmu,...

tahukah engkau?

aku disini sangat menderita,..

aku duduk dibawah rindangnya pohon,untuk sekedar meratapi nasibku!

menangis diantara semilir angin,untuk merasakan betapa pahitnya hidupku!

merenung dibawah cahaya bulan purnama,untuk menghilangkan keluh kesalku selama bertahun tahun!

Disini,...

diatas rumput hijau ini,..

Aku terjatuh!

tahukah engkau sasuke kun?

KAU TIDAK TAU!

dan tak akan pernah tau,...

kemudian sakura menutup buku diarynya,mungkin saat ini dia tidak menangis,tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya,...dya sangat sangat tersakiti,... sakura pun mandi dan mengganti bajunya,meminum secangkir coklat panas yang baru saja dibuatnya.

dan tiba tiba ,... TOK TOK TOK

**TO BE CONTINUE ...**

**JELEK YA?GOMEN,..**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE:cemburu?**

** DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SUMMARY: tahukah engkau sasuke?aku disini menangis,...lebih tepatnya,...cemburu,...**

**x:OOC,TYPO,bahasa kurang baku ,salah ketik dll  
**

**DONT LIKE,DONT READ,HOPE YOU ENJOY,...  
**

**CEMBURU?**

TOK TOK TOK suara ketukan pintu rumah Sakura,Sakura pun segera menuju pintu itu,lalu terlihat Ino menggunakan gaun yang teramat cantik,ya dia memang cantik bahkan sangat cantik,tanpa berbasa basi Sakura langsung menyuruh Ino masuk dan memberikan secangkir coklat panas padanya.

"Kau habis dari mana?"tanya Sakura menatapnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki

"jalan jalan"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu mengangguk angguk sendiri

"Dengan Sasuke"tambah Ino

dan UHUK UHUK jawaban itu membuat Sakura tersedak olehnya.

"Kau baik baik saja?"nada khawatir

"Ya,aku baik baik saja"

"Ah ya Sakura,besok kan pertandingan basket Sasuke, kau akan datang?"

"Entahlah,aku tak tau"

"Hmm,Sakura aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang ,pandangan pertama!"

"Apakah itu Sasuke?"batin sakura pedih

"Tapi ku fikir cintaku ini akan bertepuk sebelah tangan"ucap Ino lirih

"Dengar Ino,kau sama sepertiku"

"Eh?"

Sakura menarik nafasnya panjang lalu menghembuskannya "Penderitaan karna kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga,itu sama bagi semua orang,kita sama sama sudah merasakannya,kau demi keadilanmu dan aku demi keadilanku,orang lain takkan bisa mengerti apa yang kita rasakan tanpa mengalami penderitaan yang sama,..

Tapi,...walaupun sudah sama sama saling merasakan,orang lain tetap tak kan mengerti,...itulah KEBENARAN"

"Kau sangat mengagumkan,tapi apakah kau masih mencintai pria itu?"

"Aku adalah aku yang sekarang,bukan yang dulu,aku telah memilih dan karena pilihan itulah aku merubah masa lalu"

"Eh?kupikir Sasuke cinta pertamamu!"

Sakura diam tak menanggapi Ino"Ya,dia adalah cinta pertamaku dan dia juga yang lelah membuatku seperti ini" batin Sakura pedih

"Hmm,sepertinya ini sudah larut malam , aku pulang ya,.. Jaaa"ucap Ino sambil melambai dan dibalas senyuman oleh Sakura "Jaa,.."ucapnya lirih

07.00 PM

Sasuke memandangi kursi para penonton,tentunya untuk mencari sosok kekasihnya Sakura,...

"Naruto kau gantikan aku ya! biar aku yang menjadi pemain cadangan" lalu pergi

"Heeey,..ckckck"ucap Naruto sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

#Rumah Sakura

Sasuke yang mencari Sakura lalu melihat Sakura sedang duduk manis di sofanya.

"Sakura,.."

Sakura pun menengok "Sasuke?bukannya kau ada pertandingan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak datang?"

"Bukankah ada seseorang yang special untukmu di sana?"

"Hey maksudmu apa?"

"Kau tentunya sudah tau maksudku kan!"

"Lalu maumu apa?"

"Mauku apa?aku mau kita PUTUS "lalu Sakura pergi ke kamarnya dan Sasuke segera mengejar Sakura

"Hey apa salahku?mengapa kau mau kita putus?"

"Bukankah semua sudah jelas?kau tak pernah tau bagaimana perihnya kesendirianku saat terlepas dari cintamu,..Dan engkaupun tak pernah mengerti tiap tetes air mata ini sebenarnya untukmu,..Kau juga tak pernah fahami sebuah pengorbananku yang tak pernah kau lihat sadarkah engkau Sasuke kun? pedih yang kurasakan karna kesepian tanpamu ? air mata yang selalu terjatuh saat kau pergi tinggalkan diriku, itu adalah pengorbanan yang ku tuju untukmu. Bahkan aku rela TERSENYUM saatku melihatmu BAHAGIA bersama orang lain,walaupun itu bukan bersamaku,...hiks hiks"air mata Sakura mengalir deras,...

"Sakura,.."Sasuke pun langsung memeluk sakura dengan erat,dan Sakura dapat merasakan kehangatan dalam dekapan tubuh Sasuke,.."Maafkan aku"ucapnya berbisik "Aku sengaja melakukannya karna aku ingin mengetahui apakah kau mencintaiku atau tidak,habisnya aku dekat dengan wanita mana saja kau tetap tersenyum,kupikir kau tidak mencintaiku"tambahnya "sekarang kau mau memaafkanku kan?"

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Sasuke,dan Sasuke memberikan sedikit kecupan di bibir Sakura,...

Sasuke kembali ke tempat pertandingan,mengejar point yang sudah ketinggalan jauh dari lawannya dan Sakura pun terus menyemangati Sasuke hingga pada akhirnya tim basket Sasuke lah yang menjadi juraranya.

**TO BE CONTINUE,..**

**ada yang kesal dengan fic ini? silahkan meninggalkannya di kotak reviev.**


End file.
